I Honestly Love You
by Clare bear 48
Summary: A short story with the thoughts of Michaela for Sully


**Disclaimer I do not own the characters in this story. I wish the people who did would use them and create new series. I have just borrowed the characters.**

A/N I often listen to a radio station that plays older songs. As I listen late at night I will hear a song and see a story with our beloved couple. So here is another of those songs.

**I Honestly Love You.**

Michaela Quinn had just left the small church in Colorado Springs with her new family. Colleen was helping her spread the patch work quilt on the grass so they could enjoy their Sunday picnic. Matthew was off with the older boys playing baseball and Brian was hunting frogs near the stream.

Michaela glanced towards the small cemetery and saw Sully kneeling between the sombre graves of his wife and child. How she wished since spending some time with Sully out in the wilderness looking for the source of the water contamination that she could begin living her dream.

_Maybe I hang around here  
A little more than I should  
We both know I got somewhere else to go_

She sensed that Sully had been slowly accepting her after the rattle snake and blast incident where he could nearly have drowned. Then he had been so attentive after she had broken her wrist. He had said they had a debt on each other. Did that mean they owed each other more?

_But I got something to tell you  
That I never thought I would  
But I believe you really ought to know_

Did he guess she was developing feelings for him? He had glanced at her as she readied herself for sleep that first night. Did that mean he was developing the same feelings for her? He had become a very important person in the small family's life since she had taken on Charlotte's children.__

I love you  
I _honestly love__ you_

She had never felt like this even with David. She had kept her emotions strictly in check. How had she just thrown all that to the wind? Sully was important to her and she could not even guess how it had happened.__

You don't have to answer  
I see it in your eyes  
Maybe it was better left unsaid

Yes, since that rainy night when she had held his hand it had seemed such a small gesture. Things had changed between them. He looked at her differently but had not said how he felt.

_This is pure and simple  
And you should realize  
That it's coming from my heart and not my head_

Her head had always run her feelings; never had she allowed her heart to dictate what it felt. If she had done that she could never have achieved what she had accomplished. Here she was gazing at the crouched form of the man that caused her feelings to be all jumbled up, and her heart to race. __

I love you  
I honestly love you

Michaela mused I know you must see how I feel every time I look into your eyes. I cannot help myself.

_I'm not trying to make you feel uncomfortable  
I'm not trying to make you anything at all  
But this feeling doesn't come along everyday_

How could this be? How had he managed to capture her heart so completely? He could not feel uncomfortable as he still helped whenever he was not away.

_And you shouldn't blow the chance  
When you've got the chance to say_

Oh! How could she tell him how she felt? She had been brought up where men led the women._  
_

_I love you  
I honestly love you_

_If we both were born  
In another place and time_

Michaela knew they were different, that Sully had a freedom that was so unique. She however, was bound by her strict upbringing. How could it possible work with them?

_This moment might be ending in a kiss_

If only! Suddenly Brian ran forward and asked if Sully could join them for lunch. She absent mindedly answered with yes. When her son enquired where Sully was she answered him pointing towards the cemetery. As the boy ran off she called after him.

"Brian! Don't disturb him."

_But there you are with yours_

Michaela thought that Abigail had been a lucky lady, having Sully caring so much for her. She couldn't help but wish he'd do the same for her.

_And here I am with mine  
So I guess we'll just be leaving it at this_

Sully followed Brian to sit next to her. As she handed him a plate he looked into her eyes and thought, hoping she felt the same.__

I love you  
I honestly love you  
I honestly love you

Both were holding onto that hope that maybe one day their dreams may come true. Their hands were touching slightly on the edge of the plate and both felt the spark they had felt since that night in the lean-to.

The end

I do not own this song and it is sung by Olivia Newton John

watch?v=COq 4u9G9RQY

just remove the space between, q and 4


End file.
